


One Last School

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, High School, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Sex, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam attends one more school during his senior year before he is done with high school. He is worried about making friends like he usually is, but one girl talks to him from the very beginning. He wonders why she is so nice but he will soon find out during the last couple of months of his schooling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last School

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago long before we learned about Sam/Amy and some of his other high school experiences. I'm not sure what else to really say about this, but feel free to review if you want.

**Chapter 1: Boring Classes**

 

Sam sat quietly in the passenger seat of the Impala as Dean drove to yet another high school. He stared out the window, wondering if this one would somehow be different than the last, but most of them ended up the same. Most of the time, he would start out as the freak until he defended himself and then he would become normal or just keep to himself. There was hardly any time for him to make friends considering he would usually stay at a school for only a couple of weeks to a month. His dad would finish a job and then that meant a new school for Sam as well. Of course he became quite used to the routine throughout the years, but Sam wanted to stay in one place. He wanted out since he had never even wanted to go into the family business in the first place.

A sigh escaped Sam’s lips as he watched the trees pass him by in a blur of green colors. He was just glad that this high school he was attending in the spring since their case had led them to Michigan. The weather typically chilled people to the bone in the winter, so at least he came during the spring. Then again, Michigan always was unpredictable. One day it could be hot, the next day freezing cold. Regardless, Sam was just happy that he was in his senior year at high school and almost done with it. He wanted to quit moving around and his father and him had already had several arguments about going to college.

“Oh come on, Sammy.” Dean said because of Sam’s silence. He knew Sam always hated going to another school because it meant making new friends and then leaving them behind. “Cheer up. Dad has a case in this town and he thinks something suspicious might be going on in the town right next to this one. You might actually stay at this school for more than a month then. Plus, that might mean you’ll actually get to graduate from this school.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Sam replied as he continued to stare out the window, the school coming into view.

“Let me know if the cheerleaders are hot.” Dean requested as he pulled the car right up to the school.

Several students were staring at the car since a 1967 Chevy Impala wasn’t a car that students normally drove to school. Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother and stepped out of the car. His knees cracked slightly since his growth spurt had taken place in his junior year, and his legs were always cramped in the Impala. It was a nice car and all, but it didn’t offer much leg room for someone who was tall, so Sam never understood why his brother put up with it, except for the fact that their dad had given it to Dean.

Dean drove off quickly as Sam stood there with his backpack over his shoulder in front of the school. Sam stared up at the sign and wondered if Birch Run High School would be any different than the others. He highly doubted it since some students were already staring at him, but regardless of that, he inhaled a deep breath and started walking into the building.

Sam pulled out his class schedule from within his jeans pocket and glanced at it. World History he had first and it was pretty much just an elective course he decided to take since he had already taken American History during his junior year. Room 103 was the class number so he, walked down the main hall, passing classrooms in order to find it. He passed room after room until he came to the 100’s and finally found Room 103 on his left.

Just as soon as he entered the classroom, the teacher, Mr. Johnson, stopped him so that Sam could be introduced to the class. Sam had done this so many times he lost count. Only a couple of schools he went to didn’t make him do something so typical and standard of a new student arrival. “I would like you to all welcome Sam Winchester to our school.” Mr. Johnson requested to the entire class.

The class didn’t say anything because Sam’s height had become a little overwhelming. He hit his growth spurt last year which put him over five feet. Now in his senior year, Sam was six feet tall and still growing. Dean was sometimes jealous that Sam had managed to grow so quickly and would soon pass Dean in height. Dean was the older brother so he wanted to be the taller one.

“Have a seat, please.” The teacher said to him before instructing the class about the Roman Empire.

Sam picked one of two empty seats in the entire classroom. He sat down at a desk with a girl on one side, and a guy on the other. He didn’t really pay much attention to either of them until the girl looked at him. “Hi. My name is Eliza.” She greeted in a whisper since the teacher was talking about three things the Romans contributed to our everyday life.

Sam looked at her sheepishly since he was new at the school and didn’t know anyone. “Uhh…Hey.” He uttered quietly.

Eliza tucked a bit of her long brown hair behind her ear and blushed slightly. “I see you don’t have your textbooks yet. You can always look at mine until you go to the library and get one of your own.” She offered kindly, scooting a bit closer to him so he could look at her book.

“The library?” Sam questioned, thinking that was a funny place for textbooks to be.

She nodded slowly. “The extra textbooks are kept in the library in case we get new students or if the occasional student misplaces their book.” She explained. “I can show you where it is after class if you like.”

“Sure.” Sam said simply. He didn’t understand why this girl was being so nice to him. Usually students treated him like some kind of freak because of his height, which seemed ironic to him because he used to be teased for being short. Now, most students were scared of him because of his height and he had toned out a bit, gaining some muscle mass from his father’s treacherous obstacle courses for training and the occasional hunt his father would let him go on.

At the end of class, Eliza packed up her things and waited for Sam to do the same. “Do you need to borrow my notes for the class?” She asked curiously.

Sam looked at her slightly dumbfounded since she was being so nice as to offer her notes. “No thanks.” He replied politely. “I learned about the Roman Empire already.”

Eliza suddenly seemed extra interested in Sam’s education. “Where did you go before here?” She asked.

Sam started to follow her since he figured she was directing him towards the library. “I went to a lot of different schools.” He answered.

Eliza nodded quietly and led Sam to the library, passing many students in the hallway since it was between classes. They stared at Sam like he was a freak because of his height. He hated being different sometimes but he was just glad they didn’t know how different he really was because of his family. He glanced around the hallway on the way to the library, seeing that the lockers were an ugly blue color, like a bluish-gray. He looked down at the floor to see that it was white so there was nothing special about that. The ceiling was the same color and he had actually gone to several schools who insisted on keeping the floor and ceiling neutral colors.

At the end of the hallway where the 100 room numbers were at, Sam saw double wooden doors. He watched Eliza enter through the doors so he did the same. The sight he saw made his eyes go wide. The school’s library was rather huge. There were shelves everywhere full of books. There were books that were for research, books for fun reading, and even a couple of stands for periodicals. He had never gone to a school that had such a big library. The schools he usually attended also had computers in the library but this one didn’t. He wondered where those were at in the back of his mind, but he was still too overwhelmed at the vastness of the library.

“The textbooks are kept in the back of the library.” Eliza stated, causing Sam to snap out of his trance. “Your schedule should tell you which books you’ll need.”

“Thanks.” Sam said graciously.

Eliza smiled at him sweetly. “I’m going to go to class. I’ll see you later.” She said before taking off and leaving the library.

Sam pulled out his class schedule and walked to the back of the library. There were stacks of textbooks piled along the wall, all sorted by type and class. He grabbed his World History book first since he knew what that looked like after sharing Eliza’s book during class. Next, came his Chemistry book. He put off taking the class since science wasn’t exactly his favorite class. Sam had always been more of an English and History person. English was the next book he grabbed, but it was an elective English course since he had taken all of his basic English courses. This class focused more on becoming a good writer ever since his teacher during his freshman year in high school had told him he should go into writing. Last but not least, Sam grabbed a book for Algebra which made him groan since he hated math. His other two classes didn’t have a book since one was Art, and the other was Study Hall.

After grabbing all of his books, Sam took them up to the front desk so the librarian could put them under his name. That was how the school got money for books that were damaged by the end of the year. Once all of his books were set, he put them in his bag and headed towards Algebra. Sam groaned before entering the class since the thought of math made his brain hurt. Luckily, he had already learned what the teacher was teaching just like in his World History class, so he mainly doodled in his notebook. After Algebra, he had his Chemistry class. They started by doing some experiment that involved mixing certain chemicals to see their reactions. Luckily after Chemistry, Sam had lunch so he headed to the cafeteria after getting lost a couple of times.

Sam managed to wait in line to get some food. Today there were chicken tenders and tator tots. He figured that wasn’t so bad so he got a tray of the food, paid, and then tried to figure out the dilemma of where to sit. He didn’t really know anyone besides Eliza, but that was far from knowing her. However, he saw her sitting at a table near the back of the cafeteria so he walked back there. “May I sit here?” He asked politely, waiting for Eliza to look up from her tray.

She quickly glanced up at him with a look of surprise as if no one ever sat with her. “Sure.” She smiled sweetly again. “So how were your classes so far?”

Sam shrugged. “Kind of boring.” He replied before biting into one of his chicken tenders. “I’ve already learned some of the things they are teaching.”

“So what classes do you have after lunch?” She asked curiously.

Sam quickly swallowed a bite of food. “Art, Study Hall, and then English.”

“I have a free period during your Study Hall. I could always come to the library if you want since Study Hall is held there.” She offered nicely.

“If you want to.” Sam replied since he didn’t want to be rude and exactly say no.

The rest of their lunch period the two mainly focused on eating their food. Afterwards, Sam went to his art class. They were drawing still life and Sam’s bowl of fruit looked more like a glob of goop. He started to mentally slap himself for signing up for an art class. His drawing skills were awful and he didn’t see how a class was going to improve those skills any time soon.

After art, Sam went to the library for Study Hall. Eliza was already in the library by the time he got there. She was sitting at one of the various wooden tables scattered throughout the library. She had a couple of books sitting on the table that she was furiously reading for research. A grin came over Sam’s face since he thought it was kind of cute how she put so much effort into her studies. He watched her tuck a bit of hair behind her ear as he walked over to the table and sat down quietly. “Hi.” He whispered quietly since there were other students studying at other tables.

“Hi.” She replied before quickly leaving the table and going to a row of books.

Sam chuckled to himself quietly since she really was so into her research. He watched her to see what she was doing and he grinned when she tried to jump up and reach a book that was too far out of reach. He decided to be nice and walk over to her, reaching up and grabbing the book with ease since he was so tall. Handing the book to her, he smiled down at her since she was probably only about 5’3 in height.

“Thanks.” She said appreciatively as she smiled up at him. She didn’t seem scared of him at all as she sat back down at the table.

Sam sat back down at the table and decided he would do his math homework to get it out of the way. He couldn’t sit in a hotel room with Dean around and do his math or he would never get it done since Dean always managed to be so loud when he got home. He glanced up a couple of times at Eliza to see a few strands of her hair falling in her face. He couldn’t help but think she was pretty. Her lips were small but a light pink color that made them look perfect to him. Her nose came down at the right angle, not being pointed at all and perfectly rounded. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and matched her jaw line perfectly.

Eliza looked up after awhile and smiled at Sam. “I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for dinner since you’re new in the area and all.” She asked and offered politely.

Sam smiled at her. “I’d love to. What time do you want me to come over?” He asked.

“Like 5 PM.” She replied before packing up her books and putting them back into her bag. “I’ll see you then.”

“Yup. I’ll see you later.” He said before packing up his things too.

After Study Hall, Sam went to his English class. Their first assignment was to start working on a short fictional story. Those were his favorite to write considering his regular life seemed like a fictional story to everyone else. After all of his classes, Sam went outside the entrance to the school and saw Dean waiting in the Impala. “Hey! Those cheerleaders hot?” Dean asked with a grin on his face.

“I didn’t really meet any, but I am going to a girl’s house for dinner.” Sam replied as he hopped into the passenger seat of the Impala.

“You sly dog!” Dean exclaimed before driving back to their hotel.

“I don’t know what to wear.” Sam confessed as he stared out the window. The trees passed him by in a blur again as he worried about this predicament. This was the first time he had ever been invited to a girl’s house for dinner, or in fact, a person’s house for dinner at all that didn’t have anything to do with hunting. Sam ran his fingers thru his hair as he worried about what he was going to do, but he wanted to make friends and Eliza was the only one who had showed any interest in him so far. He would just have to push his fear aside in order to make friends this time around.


End file.
